


Bedfellows

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A conversation in the dark. (08/23/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Just a short little thing the guys whispered into my ear last night.  


* * *

"Captain?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are we so close together?"

"Well, there's only the one blanket we found, so we have to share it."

"I know that. Actually, I was wanted to know why you're pressed so closely up against my back."

"It's pretty cold right now and it's not going to get any warmer. It only makes sense to share body heat."

"So why is your leg on top of both of mine?"

"Because when both my legs were stretched out, something in my pocket was digging into my hip. Bending that leg and leaning forward a little took my weight off of whatever it is."

"And your arm across my chest?"

"It's more comfortable there than putting it anywhere else."

"I see. We're holding hands—"

"Because our fingers are vulnerable to frostbite, so we need to keep them as warm as possible."

"And our hands are resting over my heart because...?"

_Deep breath_ "Because you're very dear to me, Malcolm."

"Oh...You know we could have avoided a lot of questions if you'd simply said so in the first place."

"Some things are too important to rush. You just have to let it happen in it's own time."

"Quite true. That kind of patience is rewarded in the end."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Sweet dreams, Jonathan."

"I think I'm in one already."

"Then don't wake up."

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on it."


End file.
